This invention relates to a product for use in reinforcing structures and a method for attaching the product to the structure and in particular to reinforce concrete walls using carbon fiber material with epoxy adhered to the carbon fiber material. The invention further includes a rigidified mesh of carbon fiber material designed for adherence to a structural element.